This invention relates to soil cultivating implements or machines of the kind which comprise a rotatable roller having elongate outwardly directed projections that are spaced apart from one another lengthwise along the roller and that are spaced apart from one another, in side-by-side relationship, when the roller is viewed lengthwise of its intended axis of rotation. The term "soil cultivating implement or machine" is shortened to "implement" or, if in the plural, "implements" throughout the remainder of this document for the sake of brevity.
Known soil cultivating implements of the kind set forth above are liable, particularly when working on heavy soil that is in a wet condition, to get clods of earth jammed between the elongate projections and this disadvantage is particularly pronounced when the soil contains foreign bodies, such as roots. The removal of such jammed clods of earth, old roots and the like from between the projections of rollers of this known kind can be a difficult, dirty and tiresome undertaking and it is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a soil cultivating implement with a roller having a construction which will very considerably reduce, if not entirely eliminate, the tendency for such jamming to take place.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a soil cultivating implement of the kind set forth, characterized in that relatively facing sides of the projections skeletally define surfaces which are outwardly divergent with respect to the intended axis of rotation of the roller towards the outermost circumferance thereof, and in that at least one scraper is provided to extend between each such pair of skeletally defined and outwardly divergent surfaces.
By employing a construction in accordance with the invention, spaces which increase in width outwardly towards the outermost circumference of the roller are formed between the elongate projections and this enables the corresponding scrapers to act effectively even under very unfavorable working conditions so that any momentarily jammed clods of earth, old roots and the like are almost always rapidly dislodged and the roller remains uncontaminated by any large accumulations of soil, or foreign bodies unearthed from the soil, and can continue to operate in an effective manner without any need for frequent stops to remove clods of earth, large accumulations of mud, old roots or the like.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a soil cultivating implement comprising a rotatable roller having a cylindrical carrier upon which a plurality of elongate projections are mounted, characterized in that the projections are provided with fastening parts, the constructions of which are suitable for the application of welding seams extending parallel or substantially parallel to the intended axis of rotation of the roller to secure said projections in their appointed positions on the carrier. This construction enables the projections to be quickly and easily welded to the carrier so that the manufacture of the roller can be undertaken at a relatively low expense. Preferably, each elongate projection is provided, at its outer end, with at least one pointed tine or blade.